championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancelot (Wosely)/ Julienne Anna
= Lancelot = Lancelot is a Slaanesh psyker being played by Benjamin, he is a slightly insane very open man who wants to experience everything that one can experience. He is also a lazy ass who instead of writing a page just copied and pasted his backstory into this page. Also has a rather violent alternate personality Julienne Anna = Backstory = The Wosely noble family once a great household whose trading ships traveled the Imperium over, their wealth was insurmountable and their influence incredible. Not anymore, now their influence non-existent and their wealth gone, and all this can be traced back to one Venris Wosely, a man of high ambitions and little foresight. After a misadventure while in the employ of an Inquisitor, while trying to earn a pardon after a previous misadventure, Venris unwittingly allowed his bloodline to become corrupted beyond repair. Having to hide away to protect what little he had left to protect Venris left all he had and hid on Faldon Kise. Thus the family line continued but the corruption was passed down and mutations and the like ran rampant in the family, as well as Venris’ rather questionable morals and foresight. It was into this family that the man now known as Lancelot was born. A display of psychic power emanated from his birth, not unusual in the family, but all these years of mutations and psykers had grabbed the interest of the Imperium. His early life was that ease and bliss gifted with a great intelligence and the ability to convince others that his way of thinking was truly the right way, even when he knew it wasn’t, he built up a sphere of influence within the town of Briar’s Gate. Loved by kids and adults alike, minus the local priest ( he had long suspected that the Wosely’s were corrupted) he slowly began to believe that all should rightfully belong to him cause only he could use everything to its full potential and spreads the gifts best amongst the people. The only other people who Lancelot could not get along with was his own family, they didn’t find him nearly as charming as the townspeople did. (The likewise could be said about many of the Wosely’s). As Lancelot got older his superiority complex began to take even more of a hold, and he began to view humans a mere cattle who deserved to be ruled by him and backed by his intelligence, charisma, and unknowingly his psychic powers people did begin to fall in behind him as if they were sheep and he their Sheppard. This terrible seat of power coupled with a love pleasures that hit him as he entered puberty, a trait passed down from his ancestors, soon corrupted him and he believed he was indestructible, this was the undeniable proof that something fishy was going on the priest was looking for a he quickly got in touch with the higher members of the Holy Ordos, who quickly traced the family back to a one Venris Wosely and decided action needed to be taken. By the time Lancelot was 24, and had six kids with four different women, for he embodied all that got the Wosely’s in this mess to begin with, with evidence of a “heretical cult” the Imperium dispatched a band of inquisitorial acolytes to purge the Wosely name for good. Lancelot got news of this band of acolytes coming for him from a voice, a voice that echoed in his head and stirred up ideas he had never had before. Following this voice he ran and hid within a nearby warp storms, escaping the extermination with his eldest brother, two younger sisters and his cousin, he didn’t bring them along it just sort of worked out that way. Living on Yonithan, was not an easy task as there was no sense of safety or home, but gradually they all became accustomed to it and the affects it had on them. After about a year, but who can be sure how long it was, of barely surviving together they split up since having four psykers in one place generally garnered more attention than is healthy, and each went their separate ways to pursue their own, debatable, goals. Lancelot found that his impulsive hedonistic nature was easy to support on Yonithan, and with the accessible nature of all the things he had taken before leaving his home he began to indulge in more and more drugs, alcohol and other carnal pleasures. As he began to consume more drugs he found that his mind became clearer and he could focus his psychic powers, and the voice in his head started finally making sense instead of being an unintelligible yet strangely compelling sound, and also slightly irritating like the crazy frog just a bit more evil sounding. It was on this voice’s suggestion that Lancelot went to Tara Bala to get his hands on a rather large shipment of blue fire from Psyrien, a goal he achieved but due to a momentary lapse of all judgement he decided that he should take all of it now so no one else could steal it from him. When he woke up he couldn’t tell how much time had passed but the ground around him had frozen and his once grey eyes now glowed with an indescribable blue fire which couldn’t be extinguished. A closer inspection of his situation revealed that he had lost the majority of all the things he owned all he had left was his prized flack coat, his psy-focus, his dataslate, his las-pistol, a scavenged conversion-field, and a neural whip, which definitely wasn’t his. While stumbling around Tara Bala he found a drugged out man in a back alley with some stimm and some weird green powder in an attempt to forget the fact that he had “lost” 100 doses of blue fire, he stole the powder and stimm from the man and injected himself with the powder in a moment of inspired brilliance . While under its influence Lancelot decided he could really go for a drink so somehow finding himself the nearest establishment he gathered himself and, immediately was distracted by a heretek who appeared to be insulting him, again this may not have actually happened, in an attempt to regain his honour Lancelot challenged him to a drinking contest. Needless to say Lancelot let the heretek win, and out of it bloomed a beautiful friendship. Since the planet was sealed for the next 2 years due to the warp storm Lancelot quickly ran out of things to do and with no new experiences to try he began to reminisce. He remembered what drove him to achieve when he was younger and why he ran and hid rather than face death and get it all over with, he wanted to rule, have complete dominion over a planet maybe even a system and only then would he truly be satisfied. Realising that this was not the place to do such a thing he began to make plans to get off the planet at the next break in the warp storm, and as his luck would have it the heretek, Ordikai had made plans with some guy to summon a demonand then get off the planet, but all that was really important to Lancelot was the fact he could get a free ride out of there. = TL:DR = TL:DR Lancelot is a relative of Venris Wosely, my former scum, believes himself to be superior and therefore should rule a planet. Rather interested in all that can be got out of life and willing to try new things no matter the cost, though he would prefer to get it for free and is willing to lie cheat and fight for it. He escaped from an inquisitorial party and hid with some psyker relatives on Yonithan. They split up and he chilled on Yonithan in Tara Bala till joining in the warband, for his own reasons, that are slowly becoming more and more Slaneeshy. Killed by Zharak. In Game Acheivements * Kept the bag of dicks safe. * Tricked a Chaos Space Marine into giving him his amasec. * Won a brothel in a bet. * Fucked with the Liam's character , Crixken's page. Filling it with My Immortal which (though it is kind've hilarious in all its retardation) IS NOT COOL BRO!! and yes there wasnt alot on there but fuck man! * Has a couple mutations, BUT IT DOESN"T "MATTER BECAUSE "ILLUSION OF NORMALCY". * Made Liam ultra butt hurt. ( Not really. I just wanted to fuck with Ben's page.I don't want any faggy mutations) * "FUCKING ABANDONS HIS BRO'S.... I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS LANCELOT!" ~ Ordikai (Hoes before bros, hoes before bros.) (Ur doing it wrong.) Category:PC Category:40K Category:Male Category:Female